Two staff investigators are proposed. Each has a distinct function and role coordinating unique activities that are not covered by other leadership positions in the Case CCC nor otherwise supported by the CCSG. Jill Barnholtz-Sloan, PhD, an expert in biostatistics and bioinformatics with a special interest in cancer genomics with links to clinical annotation, is spearheading the integration of annotated data sets across the Cancer Center and its consortium sites. She has a unique skill set in overcoming institutional barriers to collaborative efforts especially as it relates to clinical informatics for research. Her role as staff investigator will be to promote such activities across scientific programs, clinical research activities and sites, and to facilitate enhanced collaborative investigations. Yogen Saunthararajah, MD has developed strong collaborative efforts in the areas of drug discovery and drug development through his interest in targeted therapeutics. He is a member of the Hematopoietic Disorders and Developmental Therapeutics Programs where he has successfully developed new drugs that target myeloid malignancy differentiation through demethylation. In his role as staff investigator, he will further coordinate drug discovery and development of investigators across scientific programs and provide the interface from the basic laboratories to clinical investigation. In so doing, he will facilitate multiinvestigator interactions and grant applications. He will partner with Afshin Dowlati, MD, Director of the Center for Cancer Drug Development at CWRU, to provide closer interface with Cleveland Clinic colleagues and scientists.